Destiel We Saved Each Other
by YellowEyedDemon4699
Summary: My first fanfiction, and it takes place a little while after Dean gets saved from hell, but he doesn't know it was Castiel yet. All he knows is that he showed up alive and healthy with the only mark being a bright pink hand shaped blister on his arm (which I would think is famous to all apart of the Destiel fandom). But, anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Thanks
1. In The Beginning

_**Author's Note: (Hey guys this is my very first fanfiction, and I'm going to do this in several chapters. Please leave whatever comments you have on it whether its good or bad, I'd love some feedback. The more feedback I get, the faster I'll write! Thanks!)**_

"Son of a bitch." Cursed a low, aggravated, voice from the bathroom of the cheap, odd smelling hotel room. Dean Winchester's emerald green eyes grew dark as he glared with intent confusion at the hand-shaped blister on his upper right arm, near his shoulder. The bright pink scar tissue was still painful to the touch, yet it had been there for weeks and still not healed a single bit. Thank god Sam, his younger brother, wasn't around at the moment to hear that. Sam was so whiny that every time Dean so much as stubbed his toe, he nearly died of cardiac arrest. Sam has always been a bit jumpy since Dean came back from hell. Sam was never the same since that. Dean couldn't realize that his own death hurt Sammy just as much as his baby brother's death hurt him. So much for the phrase "You only live once."

He rolled down the sleeve of his slightly undersized black t-shirt, which showed just a bit of detail of his thick, broad shoulders and muscular abdomen, to cover up the mysterious hand print. Dean walked out into the brighter lit bedroom type part of the hotel room, turning off the yellowish colored bare bulb that hung from a metal beaded string attached to the bathroom ceiling, causing the small annoying buzz to stop.

Of course, just as one annoying sound faltered, another began immediately thereafter. A dull tapping sound arose at the window, just quiet enough to be probably the most annoying sound in the world to him at the moment. He stomped over, roughly pulling open the window and its outer screen, as he reached out the two story window, trying to break the dried branch that wouldn't leave the damned window alone. He grunted as the hard edge of the windowsill dug into the jutting bone of his hip, as his entire torso leaned out the window just to break that one stupid branch.

Then it happened. The second that that twig snapped off and disconnected from the rest of the branch, his foot disconnected with the reddish-brown carpet, falling face first down on a straight path towards the cracked, dark gray cement of the parking lot. It wasn't like they portrayed it in the movies. His heart wasn't pounding out of his chest, he didn't cry out a few quick last words, his life didn't flash before his eyes. It felt as if two hands had grabbed both his ankles and shoved him forward. From a standing point, the fall may have looked fast and brutal and terrifying. From Dean's point of view, as the concrete grew nearer, he had enough time to realize that he was still holding the broken branch, smirk, and feel somehow safe. As if someone or something would catch him and break his fall. And someone or something did. He suddenly fell asleep, as this someone or something slowed his fall and raised him back to his window, as if having pressed a rewind button.

Those last few moments of consciousness he had, all he could know was confusion. Not why he was falling, not what just happened, but why couldn't he see anything that had happened in his life before this point. Of course, he could still remember, but he just couldn't see it. It was almost as if everything before now didn't matter. Then it was gone before he could keep trying to think about it.

He woke up a few hours later in a dark room, larger than the bathroom, but with the same dim yellowish light coming from one of the upper corners. A shadowy figure sat beside him, his back leaned against the wall, one leg stretched out from him, and one bent into his chest. Dean's groggy eyes and the cheap lighting showed only a silhouette of a man beside him. For a moment, Dean's vision got unfocused and he saw two men and two yellow lights before clumsily shaking his head as it focused again, causing him to see the man more clearly.

He was of average height, just like Dean, and had messy dark brown hair that shot out in certain places. The details of his face were clouded from the dim light, but there were obvious bags under his eyes as he stared intently across the room at the wall, not knowing that Dean had awakened. The only thing that proved that this man wasn't a statue was the fact that he was humming a song, whatever it was Dean couldn't recognize. Dean sat up and grunted in pain, causing the man to look over with a startled expression.

Dean sat up and looked around the room. "So this is hell. I wonder where they keep the mini bar." He said sarcastically and chuckled quietly at his own joke before looking at the man in the room with him, whose head was tilted confusedly in part by not knowing the meaning of the term "mini bar". The man merely shook his head. "If I understand correctly, which I of all people should, you have to die to go to hell. You, Dean Winchester, are very much alive." His voice was calm and collected, and barely had any emotion in it whatsoever. Dean's eyes widened as he practically growled the words. "Who are you? And how the hell do you know my name?" His hand slowly crept to his back jeans pocket to pull Ruby's knife out if need be. But the knife wasn't there. The man studied Dean's face. "Shock. Confusion. Why? I suppose humans truly are ape like with their qualities, as the unknown causes fear and anger among them causing them to do sometimes drastic things." All that Dean could do was stare at him. "You're not human? Then what are you?" The man's expression didn't change, nor did his casual tone. "I am an angel of the lord."

Dean glared at the man still and ran his fingers through his hair with an exasperated sigh. "There's no such thing." He muttered to himself before saying aloud. "I'll ask again. Who are you? As in names." The man blinked a few times and Dean could see that his eyes were dark blue like sapphires were glued to each of his irises, except they were dull and unhappy. The man replied with a stronger hint of his own confusion this time. "Well, to directly quote human terminology, I believe I may have just rescued your donkey. This morning, and also a few months ago from hell. Though I have never understood this term of phrase I do believe it correctly fits this situation. Also, the main point of my conflict with those words is that you do not currently have a donkey, nor did you when I supposedly rescued it. So I'm not entirely su-". Dean sighed wearily and cut him off in a tired voice. "Are you trying to say that you saved my ass?" Dean began. "And, back up, you're the one who dragged out of the pit? That's impossible. Nothing has the power to do that. The man nodded in a matter of fact kind of way. "And my name is Castiel." He said in his quiet voice after a long, silent moment. "So this isn't some crazy, demon roofie freak out is it?" Castiel's eyes widened and a flash of what may have been anger appeared in his soulless looking eyes. "What is the human obsession with these roofies?"

Dean groaned again and tried to stand, before falling again. Castiel stood quickly and caught him, gently lying him down on the ground. Now Dean's eyes had completely adjusted. Castiel wore a suit that somewhat resembled a business man, except for the khaki colored trench coat covering it. His eyes really were a very pretty, deep color of blue that Dean had never seen in anyone's eyes before. And the messy brown was short enough so that it didn't cover his face. Dean suddenly found himself wondering if Castiel's hair was soft, and wanting to run his fingers through it, but quickly dismissed the thought as a sign of a small concussion. He did fall out of a tall two story window earlier this morning after all...


	2. Bad Confusion

_**((Author's Note: Hey guys, just wanted to say that I'm going to try to get another chapter in later today if I'm lucky! And thank you, thank you, a million times thank you for your nice reviews and follows and favorites! I truly appreciate it! Thanks again!))**_

Dean suddenly woke up in his bed, his hair matted to his head from sweat, and the sheets tangled and entwined with his arms and legs. He sighed. "So it was just a dream." He muttered. He looked at the queen size bed next to his own and saw Sam fast asleep, making quiet snores that mainly just sounded like loud breathing.

He then looked to his other side to look out the window, but let out a small cry of shock when his view was blocked by the angelic boy that he had thought was only in a dream. Sam mumbled in his sleep, but did not awaken. "C-Castiel..." His voice shook as he said the angel's name. Castiel nodded. "I thought you would be more comfortable here than in a cellar. Don't worry. Your brother cannot hear us. Like I was trying to say early, we need to talk." His voice still calm and bell like, an exact replica of what had seemed like a few moments before. Dean felt an odd sense of relief about him, as if he was hoping that Castiel hadn't been a dream that his mind had made up on its own.

Dean could only nod in agreement, as his head fell exhaustedly back down on his pillow. "Alright fine. Let's chat." He mutters in an annoyed tone. The sunlight that came through the curtains made Castiel's eyes glitter, a beautiful blue that just wouldn't stop catching Dean off guard, yet still with the same sadness. He almost looked as if he had wanted to cry. Castiel began. "Dean Winchester, I'm the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. I saved you from hell." Dean shook his head, reacting the same way he did the first time Castiel had told him. "You can't. Nothing can. You're no angel, you're something else, something dange-"

Castiel interrupted his ramblings. "Ruby gave you a knife that can kill anything. Any human, any monster, any demon you come across will die if stabbed with that weapon. Am I correct so far?" Dean nodded without saying a word, sitting up in bed. Castiel smiled, which seemed unnatural for a permanently crying boy. He reached below Dean's pillow and pulled out the knife. Dean's eyes widened slightly, as he stopped himself sort of asking how Castiel knew that it was there when it occurred to him, "Oh right. The angel thing."

Castiel then took off is trench coat, and tore open the blue long sleeved button up shirt he wore beneath it. Buttons flew everywhere as his broad, yet pale chest was exposed. He then quickly plunged the dagger into his own heart. Dean gasped and stared at Castiel, waiting for the lightning like flicker of blue or yellow. Waiting for is skeleton to show through is skin. Waiting for the beautiful boy to die. Yet it didn't happen. Castiel sat there as if someone had breathed cigarette smoke in his face.

Dean still stared blank faced at him, still paralyzed by the initial shock. "I think I believe you now. But why me? Why do I get a 'get out of hell free' card?" Castiel lays the dagger beside him and closes his shirt as Dean speaks. "God has plans for you. I thought you would be happy." He then looks up at Dean with a more confused hurt this time. "Do…you think you don't _deserve_ to be saved?" Dean stands up and tosses the blankets off of him. "Of course I do, what's that supposed to mean?" He walks back into the bathroom, obviously bothered. Castiel walks behind him, his soft footfalls not making a sound on the grimy, rust colored carpet. Dean turned the cold handle on the sink faucet all the way to the left, the water looking white from rushing out so quickly. He cupped the water in his hands and splashed it in his face. "This isn't real, this isn't real." He muttered over and over, some of it coming out as a gurgle from the icy water. He turned off the water and stayed bent over the sink, his t-shirt, which was now a white one instead of black, was covered in water making it see through. All he could hear was his own breathing and panting. There wasn't another sound in the room.

He stood and turned around to see that Castiel was no longer there. He sighed, half relieved, and half having an odd sense of missing him. It doesn't matter though. He just needs a drink. He really needs a drink. He goes and gets dressed into a blue shirt and the same blue jeans he thought he wore yesterday, and quietly hummed "Unforgiven" by Metallica as a small, and unfortunately failing attempt to calm himself down. He grabbed the keys to the impala and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him. Dean walked out to the car and tried to unlock it, noticing his hands shaking causing the keys to jingle. It reminded him of how he thought a normal person would act if they had just seen a wendigo, or a vampire, or some other creature that was considered to be just another day to someone in his own line of work. He laughed at himself as he sat down in the car, but still checked to make sure that his gun was secure in the glove box where he left it, which indeed it was. He then went back up to adjust the rearview mirror on his windshield when Castiel's face appeared sitting in the back seat, startling Dean once again. Dean turned around to face Castiel angrily. "What the hell is with you and just showing up places?! Doesn't a goddamn angel have a sense of boundaries?!"

Castiel sat there, blank faced, and unaffected by Dean's shouting. "I'm sorry." Dean glared and shouted again. "You're _sorry_?! What do you _mean_ you're sorry?! For scaring the crap out of me?!" Dean's voice was loud, but managed to not turn shrill. Castiel smiled. "No. For finding irony in the 'goddamn angel'." He then quickly closed his eyes for a few moments before reopening them. Dean stared. "What was that?" Castiel looked back up at him. "I said the lord's name in vain. I had to pray for forgiveness." Dean blinked a few times, nervously playing with the face shaped amulet Sam had given him for Christmas when they were just small children. Dean remembered cursing God that night because his father hadn't come home. Again. For the millionth time. And because he had to explain to his kid brother that there were things in the dark. That things really did go bump in the night. That the boogey man was real. But hey Sammy, marry Christmas, here's a sapphire Barbie that I stole from a random house so you wouldn't think Dad didn't care about you. Castiel broke Dean's reminiscence with a quiet tone. "That's very sad Dean." Dean blinked again. "What is?" He began to get angry again as Castiel gave him the recap of everything that had just gone through his own mind. Dean stopped him in the middle of it. "Look Cas, how many times do I have to say boundaries? Stay out from under my pillow. Stay out of my car. And stay the hell out of my head!" Castiel appeared in the passenger seat beside Dean.

"Why are you angry with me Dean? I saved you." Castiel spoke even quieter than before. Dean shot an ice cold stare into Castiel's eyes as he spoke harshly and somewhat…excitedly. "Why am I the one to get saved? And where exactly is this God guy when people actually need him? What is he just off the reservation right now? Did the daily grind stress him out so he's relaxing and making a new volcano for Hawaii?" Dean spat the words so coldly at the angel that Castiel's face went through a sudden change. He basically pounced on Dean as he pinned him against the inside of the driver seat's window, glaring back. The blue eyes lit up like a raging fire as they stared into the dark green irises.

A disturbing thought went through Dean's mind as both of them were for a split second mesmerized by staring into the other's eyes. Dean wondered what it would be like if Castiel would kiss him. Every inch of his body exploded with excitement at the thought as soon as he imagined it. Every vein seemed to turn into a live wire. Every limb shook. Every toe curled. Yet he knew that if Castiel was truly an angel ten that would be unacceptable. At that the sudden shock surpassed as Castiel finally willed himself to continue, his voice furious and lethal sounding, though wavering every now and again from the closeness of Dean's body. "Look Dean. I pulled you out of the so-called pit. I can throw you right back in. I would show a little respect if I were you." Dean nodded silently, unable to pull himself to breathe, worrying if he exhaled now, it would come out as a pleasured moan. Castiel sat back in his seat and straightened his clothing, combing back his own hair with his fingers. "If you need me, just pray." Dean blinked, and when his own grassy eyes opened, Castiel's ocean like eyes were gone. And all that could go through Dean's mind was Castiel's name, echoing through his mind over and over.


	3. Prayers Do Come True

((I knew I could get two published in one day! Loving the feedback, but remember if there's something you think I should change please let me know! There are plenty of chapters to come! Enjoy!))

~The Next Day~

Dean awoke for the second night in a row pouring sweat, breathing quickly, and his whole body tingling from the sensations that were incredibly, painfully vivid just seconds before. Sam looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well you must have had fun last night." Sam joked.

Dean had had more than just fun. He longed for sleep that night, somehow knowing that his dreams would bring him closer to Castiel. And last night, the way Castiel's body molded to Deans perfectly like two puzzle pieces, drove Dean nearly into a psychotic frenzy when Sam tried to wake him up.

Sam snapped his fingers rudely in front of Dean's face. "Hello? Earth to Dean? Earth to Dean? Any signs of life?" Dean lightly smacked Sam's hand away. "I just had a weird dream Sammy, it's no big deal. So you find anything yet?" Sam nods and sits down in front of the silver laptop that was already opened. The white light coming from it showed the details of the dark circles under Sam's eyes. Dean stood out of bed and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth as Sam scrolled the countless amount of pages he had pulled up. Dean spit out the too the paste and yelled out the bathroom door. "So why didn't you sleep last night Sam?" Sam froze, his fingers stuck over the keyboard. He cleared his throat, making Dean know he was about to lie. "What do you mean? I slept perfectly fine."

Dean wiped his face off and stepped out of the bathroom, looking exasperated. "Come on Sam. What'd you do last night?" He asked, almost afraid to know.

Sam closed his eyes and whispered. "I went to see Ruby…"

Dean sighed wearily and punched a large hole in the flimsy plaster on the wall, but the loud noise didn't startle Sam, but the fact that a lamp hadn't gone flying past his head like the last time this had happened and Dean had found out.

"Dammit Sam! She's a demon! We don't mess around with demons!"

"She did a lot for me when you were in hell Dean! She took care of me! She protected me!"

"Bullshit she protected you!" Dean yelled as Sam cringed slightly. Dean just stood there, every breath being a heave, and every step being a weightlifter's paradise. They stood in silence for a few moments before Dean muttered as he walked out the door, "I'm going to go get some air." Which was code for, "I'm pissed off, and it's your fault, so I'm going to drown my pain in the cheapest booze I can find."

He went and sat down and for the first time in a long time, began to cry. Everything came down on him so fast. Within twenty four hours, he almost died, was saved by an angel, proceeded to have freaky sex dreams about said angel, and now Sam is messing around with Ruby again, and he just now knows about it so who knows how long it's been going on. He hated crying. He hated acting so damned weak all the time. Hell had softened him up, and it took literally everything he had not to let Sam see it. He sniffed as he slowly managed to speak through his tears. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the top part of the steering wheel as he began to pray.

"C-Castiel…if you really exist…please come to me…I can't think of anyone else that can help me right now. Just please." His eyes remained closed for a moment as he didn't hear anything happen. Yet he didn't flinch as a comforting arm was draped over his trembling shoulders and Cas's voice whispered. "Have strength, I am with you now." Dean quickly wiped his tears, not thinking the prayer would have worked and truly nit wanting anyone to see him breaking down like this. He cleared his throat as he stared at Castiel's eyes, the one thing that could give him comfort right now. "Cas. Sam is screwing around with Ruby again." Castiel closed his eyes and sat in the passenger seat staring out the front windshield. "I know Dean." He replied in his hoarse as sandpaper, yet soothing as a lullaby voice. Dean looked over, his eyes no longer red from the tears. "How do you know?" Castiel stared unblinkingly at an overly skinny mother pushing a raggedy stroller past the car. "Sam is on a very bad path Dean, and God doesn't like it. At all. He says that if you don't stop him then…" He hesitated, debating if how he should say it. "Then what?" Dean pressed, worry building in his stomach like a hot ball of lead. Castiel sighed. "If you can't stop him then we will."

Dean's eyes widened, as he tried to open the car door to go tell Sam, but they all locked automatically before he could. "Dean you can't tell Sam. I wasn't even supposed to tell you. Dean laughed, but there was no humor in it. More of a grim laugh. A laugh of someone who is nearly pushed to the boundaries of hysteria. Dean ad to force himself to speak "So I can't tell my brother that if he doesn't stop talking to this girl, he's going to die. Then why did you tell me?"

"To make you try harder."

"Well tell the big guy upstairs he kiss my sweet holy ass if he thinks he's taking away my brother. Again. For the second time."

"Dean please, you don't know what you're saying, stop your blasphemy this instant."

Dean growled his words once again. "Blasphemy against who? Against what? The great bitch in the sky? No thanks." He unlocked his door and got out, and Cas walked right behind him, still trying to protest. "Dean please!" Dean wouldn't listen, Castiel's pleads fell on deaf ears.

Castiel ten grabbed his shoulder, trying to stop him and Dean turned around, shoving his arm away. "What?!" Castiel stood there with a face that made Dean want to start crying again. The bags beneath Castiel's eyes were larger and darker than they were the last time they had met. Tears pushed hard against the rims of his eyes, looking as if they might tear through his bottom lids like water through a dam.

Cas showed genuine fear and sadness to Dean, and Dean could just barely take it. "Cas I'm…I'm so sorry man…" Castiel placed both of his hands on Dean's shoulders. "I don't do your bidding. You don't own me. But here I am, begging you, not to do this to me.

Dean quickly hugged Cas, wrapping his thick arms around the skinny angel's shoulders, his left hand resting beneath the back of Castiel's neck. Castiel awkwardly hugged Dean back, thinking that it was some sort of human custom he was return, and smiling wide as he assumed that he guessed right.

"Uh, Dean? Who's this?" Sam's piped up from the doorway. Dean let him go and shifted his gaze to Sam. "This is uh, this is Cas." Castiel approached Sam slowly and held out his and for him to shake. "Hello Sam." Said Castiel as Sam reluctantly shook his hand. He didn't let go as he stared at Sam's face. "I've heard quite a bit about you."


	4. Trouble In Paradise

___**((Authors Note: I have been on a roll lately. 3 chapters in two days. So happy! And sorry but, you're going to have to wait one more chapter for the true Destiel-ness to start!))**_

~2 Weeks Later~

Dean sat at the bar, nursing a tiny bit of reddish brown liquid that perspired on the outside of the glass that was only a bit larger than his own hand, which was slightly thick and brawny anyway. He had been coming to this place a lot lately, because the dreams just wouldn't go away.

And now, as he noticed a woman eyeing him from across the bar, he couldn't push himself to make a move on her. She would have been so easy too. She has her bangs cut into her blonde hair so she obviously went through something that made her unstable AKA break up. She was wearing a black dress that was just about as short and as tight as you could get away without getting arrested for streaking, and probably the hottest girl he had seen in months. All he could think of was Castiel. And how her blue eyes were dull and ugly compared to his.

"What has happened to me?" He whispered to himself, chugging the rest of his drink and laying his tab on the bar. When the bartender turned around, it was Castiel, smiling warmly, having grown accustomed to the human shows of friendship.

"Hello Dean." He whispered as he pretended to wipe off the bar with a shanty white rag, that had been through its fair share of counter tops and god knows what else. "Cas? What are you- How-?" Dean was tripping over himself, his cheeks getting about as pink as the blistered handprint that still remained on his shoulder. Castiel just smiled wider in response. "You're the only one that can see me right now. Everyone else thinks it's the same old bartender." Dean raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly did you do the same old bartender?" Castiel rolled his eyes. "He'll be back. It's best not to dwell on such a meaningless topic." Dean blinks a few times. "Cas, you're a psycho." Castiel stops smiling. "He's just in the alley outside. And he has hamburgers to make him happy." Castiel muttered defensively.

Dean sighed. "Cas…I'm going back to the hotel room. Meet me there. Castiel shrugged his shoulders and responded with a quick "OK." Dean smiled again as he stood from the bar stool to walk outside to his car. He drove back to the hotel smiling also, yet at the same time asking himself, "Am I really going to do this? Should I really do this? And when the hell did I become gay?" is mind was racing, but he didn't entirely care. If Castiel was what he wanted then he intended to have him. But what if Castiel didn't want him? He's an angel. He prayed for forgiveness when he said "goddamn". And gotten Dean into the habit of it. So why on Earth would he want to do that with Dean?

He pulled into the parking lot, practically tore the key out of the ignition, and walked inside the hotel. The stairs up to his room seemed longer and steeper than usual. He had to try a couple of times to open his door, and then walked in, but no one was there. "Cas?" He called his name a few times and sighed when there was no response. He went into the bathroom, and bent down to splash water on his face again. He was still thoroughly convinced that he was going crazy. After all Sam has only met Castiel once. He stood open and looked at his face in the mirror, and saw Castiel standing right behind him, no emotion in his face as per usual. Castiel was standing so close that it made Dean's chest hurt from the panging inside of him. He strained to speak. "Cas. We talked about personal space." The angel nodded and stepped out of the bedroom.

Dean dried off is face and walked out behind him and sat on the bed. "We need to talk, Dean." Castiel's raspy voice whispered lowly beneath the sound of the outside. Dean looked up with surprise and somewhat hurt in his normally bright green eyes. Does Castiel already know about these feelings? Does Castiel…maybe…share them?

"Dean I made a mistake." Castiel began. Tears then spilled over is eyes in streams. Dean rushed to his side and held him up, as Cas's legs buckled beneath him.

"Dean I'm not an angel anymore." Castiel said quietly.

Dean blinked a few times. "I don't understand."

"I fell. I wanted to be human. So I fell. After rebelling against god."

"You what?" Dean shouted. "Cas, what were you thinking?"

"Dean I had my reasons."

"Then how did you do the freaky, appearing out of nowhere thing?"

Castiel sighed. "I hid behind the door."

"And the bartender?"

Castiel looked up at him. "Notice I was not in the car with you. Notice I was smiling more than usual at the bar. Because I was happy about the decision I was going to make. I made it for you, Dean if you would just listen to me I could explain it to you."

Dean closed his eyes and opened the front door. Castiel tilted his head. "Where are you going now? Back to the bar?" Dean shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere Castiel. You are. Get out of my hotel room." Castiel's blue eyes filled with genuine pain. "Why? Dean please, please, don't do this. I'm sorry. I knew it was a bad idea, please let me explai-"

"Get the hell out!" Dean yelled. The silence that followed that shout was somehow deafening, and suffocating both of them with a sadness that was tick and heavy enough to crush the world about ten times over. Castiel walked out the door, the wind blowing his trench coat behind him. "Good bye Dean." He said as tears were once again filling his eyes. Dean shook his head again. "Do yourself a favor. Don't come back."

He slammed the door in Castiel's face and then leaned up against it staring at the sky. He then started crying quietly to himself, as he slid down to the floor, cursing himself, wishing that he could open the door and bring Castiel back, wising that he could pray to him.

Dean didn't know that meanwhile, Castiel, was doing the exact same thing outside, cursing himself for falling from heaven, and losing his grace, all for the silly human that would never ever be in love with Castiel too.


	5. Literally Falling For You

Dean stood up and swung open the door, causing Castiel to fall backwards so that he was looking up at Dean. Castiel quickly stood, or at least tried to, so that he was at eye level with Dean, both of their faces getting bright red with embarrassment.

Castiel ended up stumbling, causing Dean to catch him. Dean's arms were underneath Castiel's and all the former angel could think about was the tender embrace of his human. Dean hesitated for a moment, noticing that Castiel was holding him too, as if to catch himself on whatever he could reach, which just happened to be Dean. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Dean cleared his throat and helped Castiel to his feet. He straightened his leather jacket, and Castiel did the same with his trench coat.

"Get inside." Dean muttered, and Castiel quickly did as was told of him. Dean closed the door and stared into Castiel's eyes. "Why did you fall?" He asked. Castiel tilted is head. "Because you opened the door, and I was leaning on it."

"No, I mean why did you become a human?"

"To be with you, Dean." Castiel's tears began to reabsorb back into his tear ducts.

"Cas, what do you mean by wanting to be with me?" Dean asked, trying as hard as he could not to fall on his hands and knees and plead the angel for an answer.

Castiel blinked the rest of his tears away and reached up to wipe away Dean's, then caressing the side of his face lightly. "I meant I wanted to be with you."

Dean rested is hand on top of Castiel's, as if he never wanted it to go away, which he didn't. Castiel's free hand came up and grip one open ended side of Dean's leather jacket, and pulled him forward slowly. Dean's senses shut down on everything except for Castiel. He couldn't hear the sounds of the outside, the sirens, the cars, the babies crying, or the buzz from the bathroom light being left on. He couldn't see anything outside of that trench coat wearing, crazy haired, blue eyed, ex-angel that he had nearly lost and truly believed now that he had fallen in love with.

Castiel's lips slowly collided with Dean's, in a soft, chaste kiss. Dean kissed back, admiring the way that Castiel's lips seemed to mold so perfectly to his own. Usually when a girl would kiss him, he would jump into action, immediately going for the girl's bra, transitioning immediately into sex mode. Yet, somehow it was different this time. Not that he wasn't attracted to Castiel, but that just wasn't all that he wanted. He would be perfectly fine just being able to hold him, as long as it meant he was close to him. Though thinking that way, both of their bodies turned into live wires wen their lips met, excitement filling them to the brim, but neither of them showed it in fear of scaring the other one away.

Dean's arms wrapped around Castiel's waist as he gently bit Dean's bottom lip, letting his teeth drag lightly along the warm, inner flesh of his mouth. The kiss slowly evaporated as Castiel let Dean's lip spring back into place, both of them opening their eyes. Castiel's breaths came slow but strained as he managed to work out the sentence.

"I learned that…from…the pizza man." Dean merely gave out a breathy laugh in response. "You've been watching Casa Erotica?" Castiel immediately blushed. "It confused me. He supposedly loved her, yet kept smacking her rear end as if se ad done something wrong." Dean laughed again at the clueless man that still stood, holding him tightly in his arms. "So tell me. What else did you learn from this pizza man?"

Castiel's smile faded. "Well, something along the lines of…" He trailed off as he pinned Dean aggressively against the wall, kissing him a bit more harshly this time, and Dean loved it, letting small moans of pleasure escape his lips, before Castiel let him go again. Dean was breathing much faster this time, as was Castiel. They waited a few moments to catch their breath before trying to speak again. A wicked smile grew on Dean's face as he leaned in to whisper quietly in Castiel's ear, his lips brushing against Cas's neck. "Would you like me to show you something that I learned from the pizza man?" Dean could feel Castiel's body shiver against his, as he nodded quickly in agreement.

Dean basically tackled Castiel onto the bed, kissing him with an eager ferocity that he doubted he had ever shown to any woman he had ever been with. Castiel played along, switching off between moans and growls, quickly but still clumsily taking off his trench coat and throwing it over Dean to hit the floor. Dean noticed the safety pins from the last time Cas had torn off his own shirt to prove his holiness, and tore it open, causing the pins and the rest of the buttons to scatter across the floor in a disarray of metal and painted plastic.

Castiel's navy blue tie was had been was loose already as Dean pulled him upward with it so as to be even closer to Castiel.

"Dean…" he muttered between kisses.

"Castiel…" Dean replied, letting him go for a moment.

"Dean, I've been thinking about a lot of things in these past five minutes and um…I bet you would understand if you would try to think about it." He stroked Dean's skin beneath his shirt. "I fought, I rebelled, and I did it all for you. I always came when you called, no matter how angry you had made me."

"Actually u, I sort of did all those things to get your attention." Dean muttered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Castiel frowned slightly. "All you and to do was pray, instead of putting your life in danger." Dean sighed as Castiel continued slowly.

"I just couldn't stay away from you no matter how much it hurt and I just…I don't entirely know but I think that I may possibly-"

"I love you Castiel." Dean said, finishing the sentence for him.

Castiel's eyes dimmed slightly and a sharp pang went through is chest when he heard Dean say the words.

"I love you Dean." Castiel whispered back.

Dean's eyes closed as he kissed his former angel, current love of life, softly again. "Do you know how long I've been wanting…needing…you to say that?"

Castiel smiled wider. "Would you like me to say it again?"

Dean nodded, sliding his lips down to the side of Castiel's neck, causing him to moan the words. "I love you Dean."

Dean came back up and looked him in the eyes again, and just as he did, Sam opened the door, carrying a bag with an apologetic cherry pie from the place down the street, thinking this small desert should cheer him up a bit. Sam froze in place.

"I love you Castiel."

The white bag fell to the ground.


	6. You Can't Salt And Burn The Past

"Whoa…" was all that Sam could manage to say. He quickly turned and sped out the door.

Dean stumbled off of Castiel. "Sammy wait!" he ran after him, feeling the cold breeze whip at his stomach, forcing him to remember to straighten his clothes. Castiel fell exhaustedly back onto the bed, closing his eyes and sighing. "Bye Dean." He muttered to himself as he stared solemnly up at the cracked ceiling.

Dean finally caught up to Sam and grabbed his shoulder. "Wait!" Sam shoved his hand away and turned around to face his older brother. "What the hell was that?" He yelled in his more high pitched tone of voice.

"I relapse on demon blood one time, and you decide to go screw an angel, because no matter what you do, you're in the right and Sam is in the wrong! That's how it's always been Dean! I've tried to be supportive of your choices! I've asked you to tell me when you're upset! And all you've ever done is run away to someone else!"

Sam's nostrils flared like that of an angered puppy's eyes and his knuckles were beginning to turn white from his hands being clenched to fists so hard. Dean sighed. "Can I please just explain?" Dean said quietly, refusing to look Sam in the eyes.

"Sorry Dean. I'm done. I mean, we were just starting to be brothers again. Now you and your angel are together so…I guess have a nice life." He turned to walk away, stuffing both of his fists into the pockets of his light brown jacket. Before he had gotten to the steps, Dean called out to him, "Hey Sammy." Causing him to stop abruptly where he was. "What Dean?" His voice was agitated.

Dean took a step forward. "Remember Gabriel?"

Gabriel. The boy that Sam had fallen in love with in high school. Gabe meant everything to Sam. Until Sam's father found out, and forbade him to ever see Gabriel again. Sam stayed up countless nights planning on how he would see Gabriel again. He eventually started sneaking out of the house, until one night when he went to see Gabriel. It was the same routine. Crawl through the hole in the backyard fence, climb up the vine that reached to Gabriel's bedroom window, and climb inside. He would never have to open the window because Gabriel would leave it open for him. But tonight it was closed. It was never closed. Something was wrong.

Sam snuck in through the front door. He always had a gun with him in case he needed it, and currently had it in hand. He crept up the stairs and stood with his back to the wall next to Gabe's bedroom door. He took a deep breath, turned and kicked open the door, and immediately jumped back.

There he was, Gabriel, the man he truly believed he would find a way to marry, with animal like bright yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and claws that made him look like a bag lady gone rabid. Gabriel was crouched over some sort of piece of meat, which, upon closer observation, was a human heart. The human heart of a blonde woman who lay dead in the corner, who, upon closer observation, was Mary Winchester, his own mother. His own mother was lying in a pool of her own blood, wearing the same pure white night gown that his father had bought her for their anniversary a few years back. But now the bottom of it was soaked with the thick, dark red liquid, and a bit of it was pooling over where her heart used to be. Her face was frozen in that expression of genuine fear as her green eyes stared at everything and nothing at the same time.

Sam gasped as tears filled his eyes. Gabriel looked up and growled at Sam, blood dripping from his teeth. Sam muttered his name, as Gabriel tossed the heart aside, and began stalking towards his fresh newfound prey. And though this thing in front of him was more man than monster, more werewolf than Gabriel, he couldn't find it in himself to raise the gun and shoot.

He sat down against the other side of the light blue painted hallway, next to a small wooden desk with a vase of deep violet colored lilies, and placed his gun on the ground. Gabriel was growling as he soon stood over Sam, staring into his eyes with a murderous, desire and thirst for blood and nothing else. Sam whispered the words, "I love you Gabriel." And as he did, Gabe's eyes changed. They went back to the regular, soft, honey colored irises they were before. He whispered, "Sam?" and then it was all over. A gunshot. A splatter of blood to the side of where Gabriel had once been standing, and his face showing a confused look of astonishment.

Sam's father had shot Gabriel in the head. John went and grabbed Sam up by the arm and dragged him out of the house, and all Sam did was stare back at the bodies. He had lost two people he loved that night. He could have saved Gabriel. Not mom obviously, because the damage had already been done. But at least Gabriel. But John felt the need to shoot first, ask questions later.

That's why he cried when he had to shoot Madison after he and Dean had met up again. Yet another person he loved that he just couldn't save. After that the only true emotion he could feel was helplessness. Helplessness and pain.

"Yes. I remember Gabriel." Sam replied, trying to hide the catch in his voice from the flood of memories crashing him against the psychological rock.

Dean stepped forward a little more. "Who took care of you after that? Who comforted you, and told you that you would make it through all that crap? Cause if there was someone else, I'm just begging you to tell me."

Sam turned around. "There was no one else Dean. But it's more than that." He began walking back to his older brother.

"Then what is it, Sammy? You know you can tell me. We're brothers. I mean I gave up my damn soul for you, so that should show you can trust me." Sam sped up slightly and stopped when he got to Dean. "Just tell me Sammy. What really bothers you so much about me and Cas?"

Sam shook his head sadly and looked down. "This, Dean." He whispered.

"Come on Sam you're going to have to throw me a hint."

And hint he did. Sam grabbed his brother by his leather jacket and tore his body towards himself, and kissed Dean in a way so passionate that it managed to explain the entirety of what had been bothering Sam for quite so many years.


	7. Missing The Opportunity

Dean's eyes widened as he quickly shoved Sam away. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know man, I don't know!" Sam gripped his hair in both hands, before pressing his fingers to his temples in an attempt to make soothing circles to calm himself down. He took a few deep breaths, while just stood there, with an expression of half sock, and half disgust.

Sam spoke slowly, "I just started having these feelings one day and I…I just didn't know what to do about it. I have been so good at ignoring them all these years and-"

"All these years? Sam, exactly how long have you…has this been going on?" He couldn't manage to say the words "How long have you had these feelings for me?"

Sam leaned against the wall and sank down to the ground. "Five years." Dean stood there silently before muttering, "I'll leave you alone to think. I need to sleep." He then walked back to his hotel room, where Castiel still laid on the bed. Castiel's pale body laid entangled in the off white sheets of one of the queen sized beds that was in the room. He was now shirtless and only wearing a pair of pale blue and white striped boxers.

The moonlight filtered in through the russet colored curtains and showed Castiel laying there. Dean smiled as the door opening caused him to wake up. Castiel blinked a few times and yawned. "I'm sorry. I got really tired. Would you like me to leave?" Dean slid out of his jacket and tossed it onto the desk. "Actually that's the last thing I want you to do Cas." He took off his shirt and pants and tossed them both onto the table beside the bed, so that he was also only wearing his dark, forest green boxers. Castiel straightened the sheets and pulled them up so that Dean could lay beside him. Dean smiled and crawled underneath the blankets with Castiel, scooting close to him. Dean laid on his side so that they were facing each other.

Castiel smiled, staring into the hunter's green eyes which were squinted from the smile he too had spread across his face. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and pulled him close until their bodies were touching as much as possible. Castiel sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and entwined their legs together. Dean chuckled a little and slid one of his hands up the contours of Castiel's chest, causing tiny shivers to go down is spine. Dean's hand rested on the back of Cas's neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Castiel moaned quietly and kissed back, tightening his grip on Dean's shoulders.

"I…I love you…" Castiel whispered between kisses. Dean whispered "I love you too." Breaking away from the kiss to feel Castiel's heated breath on his face. Dean closed his eyes, in complete bliss with his angel. It didn't matter if Castiel wasn't technically an angel anymore, because he would always be Dean's angel. Dean buried his head in Castiel's shoulder. "Castiel…" he whispered quietly. Cas close his eyes, concentrating on the sound of Dean's breathing. "Yes Dean?"

"I heard this story about this guy going out to the store and buying the most expensive bottle of white wine in the place to celebrate is daughter's twenty-first birthday, which is the next tomorrow." Dean felt the need to whisper even though no one else was in the room with them. Castiel, entranced by Dean's voice, hung onto every word.

Dean continued. "Well, this guy, he goes home and his daughter is so happy that her father thought of that. So they go to sleep that night and she wakes up in the middle of the night because of sirens outside her house. Her dad had died of a heart attack." Castiel gasped slightly. "This doesn't sound like a happy story." Dean smiled a little. "It gets better. It has a lesson, just watch."

"OK so anyway, she had promised her dad that she would drink it with him on her birthday. But since she didn't get the chance to, she never opened it, and kept on a shelf for the next twenty years. Until one night, she was sitting in her trailer, drunk as all hell, with her kids off on their own, and she just got a letter from the woman her husband had been having an affair with." Castiel interrupted again. "Dean it's just getting worse. I don't understand the lesson." Dean merely replied with a warning glance that said, "Stop interrupting or I'll stop speaking." Which coaxed a quiet 'I'm sorry." Out of Castiel.

"So she gets so angry that she starts throwing things around the room, and the bottle of white wine from her father fall to the ground and shatters. She drops to her knees crying over the broken pieces, wishing she had decided to drink it earlier in life, but she wasted it."

Castiel stared at Dean, wide eyed and close to tears. "What kind of lesson was that?" Dean kissed him. "This is the good part. And trust me it is taking everything out of me to try to be, god help me, cute. You see I thought about it, and well you're kind of like my white wine. I didn't want to waste the opportunity of being with you."

Castiel smiled wide and pulled Dean into another kiss. "You're really bad at being the human equivalent of 'cute'. Yet for some reason I find that even cuter." Dean laughed and hugged Castiel tighter, causing him to smile again.

Dean yawned and Castiel muttered, "Good night, Dean." And he said good night back. Dean whispered the words "I love you" as he drifted off to sleep, and after he did Cas whispered back "I love you too Dean…granted that was probably the cheesiest, most confusing story I have ever heard in my life but…I'll always love you…" as he buried his head in Dean's shoulder falling asleep a few seconds after.

A few hours later, Sam quietly snuck into the hotel room, his eyes no longer red from tears. He had figured out that his story for Dean would be that he spent a few hours walking up and down the block until he cleared his head. That's all that happened. Yet somehow as soon as he saw them lying in bed together, tightly embracing one another as if they would die if they were forced to let go, caused him to force himself to his own bed and use everything he had in him not erupt into tears. It didn't work though. The moment is head touched his pillow, they spilled over the rims of his eyes like lava over the mouth of a volcano, and they burnt probably just as much too. He was quiet about it though. But there was something wrong. He hadn't just walked up and down the block a few times. He closed his eyes to try and soften tears, and when they opened, they were pitch black.


	8. Occupy My Mind

Dean wakes up early in the morning, feeling the warm rays of the sun on his bare back. He smiles as he notices that his new found lover, Castiel, is still lying asleep in his arms. Dean lightly kisses his closed eyelids and watches as his personal angel stirs awake. Castiel's deep blue eyes open slowly, and the first thing they see is Dean. A flicker of sadness begins on his face before he rests his hand on the nape of Dean's neck and realizes it wasn't yet another cruel, teasing dream.

He smiles and plants a happy, somewhat sloppy kiss on Dean's lips, and whispers, "You're still here." Dean smiled against him and replied, "Of course I'm still here. Where else would I go?" Sam laid in his bed, listening and hanging onto every word. How come Dean got to be happy? How come Dean got to be with the one that he loved and Sam was born to suffer? Why can't Dean suffer a little?

Sam blinked, and his eyes which had been black and awake all night, went back to their normal, brown color. Dean stood out of bed, and snatched a pair of pants, and a shirt out of the small travel bag which had been left open. He quickly slipped them on as his brother's voice boomed across the recently quiet hotel room, startling everyone in the realization that he was awake. "Hey, who wants breakfast?" He sat up tiredly, and spoke through a yawn. "I'm buying."

He stood up and stretched his arms as he made his way from the bed to the bathroom, as if what had happened the night before was just completely non-existent. When he wrapped his arm around and scratched the lower part of his back, his shirt pulled up, and Castiel noticed an odd burn mark in a shape similar to a power button on a DVD player.

Castiel quickly snapped his fingers to get Dean's attention. Dean looked back at Cas dumbfounded before he too noticed the odd burn. "Oh no..." he muttered quietly walking over and sitting on Castiel's side of the bed. Cas wrapped his arms around dean's waist. "What's going on?" he asked concerned, watching Dean's lips tremble as if he were about to cry. Dean merely shook his head. "You should go. Like, now. I'll call you when you can come back." Cas sat up. "What do you mean?"

Dean sighed, increasingly aggravated. "Sam is possessed. We can't exorcise it normally. That burn mark means that whatever is in him, is in him permanently unless we screw it up somehow. And I don't want you getting hurt. So go." His voice was quick, hushed whisper, as the angel stared intently at him. "I'm not leaving you. Never." Dean swallowed air and kissed Castiel hard on the lips, almost as if he were in agonizing pain. Cas kissed back before tilting his head in confusion. Dean muttered some quick words in Latin, and Castiel found himself outside, and unable to re-enter the room. Just because Cas wasn't angel anymore, doesn't mean Dean can't still use the same phrase to temporarily render him unable to enter the room. He somehow felt as if doing that was suddenly some sort of massive betrayal on his part, and showing by the obvious pain in Castiel's eyes, as he stared out the window onto the Cincinnati, Ohio skyline, Castiel wholeheartedly agreed with that feeling.

Dean stood quietly behind the bathroom door, staring at Sam's back as he shaved the five o' clock shadow that was beginning to take form on his chin.

"Hey Sammy..." Dean said, trying to sound calm, though he held Ruby's dagger tightly behind his back. Sam replied in a voice which, maybe it was just in Dean's mind, but was not anywhere near his own. "Yes, Dean?"

He walked until he stood in the door way, right behind Sam. "I wanted to talk to you about...about last night."

Sam's face turned bright pink. "What about it?" He asked in a strained voice. He looked down. _Dean shook his head. What's going on? This is my brother_, he thought to himself. But it's not him. It's someone else. Sam turned around after rinsing the leftover shaving cream off of his face.

Sam dried his face off with a white towel and threw it down on the sink counter. Dean pulled Sam out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, before pressing Sam's back against the door. Sam stared at Dean intensely. Dean merely just glared back at his brother. _No. It's not my brother, _he had to keep saying, repeating, over and over in his mind.

Sam just kept staring at Dean's eyes, then his lips, then his eyes, then his lips again. Castiel was watching through the curtain, only able to see through the temporary barrier, but unable to break it. Dean's eyes widened slightly as realization flooded over him like a wave of melted magma over the lip of a volcano.

What if it was Sam last night, and this happened during this morning? What if it was Sam that wanted Dean to do this? And if so, could Dean handle it? Could he handle a brother with incestuous feelings that made him risk his life for more than just _brotherly_ love?

Dean, closing his eyes for a long moment before re-opening them, quickly smashed Sam's body against the wall, and roughly pulled him down to kiss him.

Castiel watched, incredibly pained by the entire ordeal. Then that one final act of betrayal sent him over the edge. He could sense the barrier that Dean had made getting weaker, almost gone now. He believed that that was why he had sent Castiel away. Because he wanted to cheat with his own brother.

Dean, however convincing it may have looked, could not control his actions. He was trapped inside his own mind, as whoever had taken over Sam had gotten rid of Dean's own mind, and went inside to play.

Dean quietly muttered "I love you..." yet on the inside, it made him nauseous.

Castiel, from the agony, was feeling the exact same was. Nauseated. Terrified. He felt like an idiot. The barrier got weak enough so that Castiel could kick down the door. He stomped in and stared at the scene.

"Dean! How could you? Why would you do this to me? Why would you lie to me like this..." Castiel tried to sound angry, but his voice faltered at the end, as if the hurting in his chest had rendered him unable to breathe.

Dean blankly looked up at Castiel and the arm that held Ruby's dagger fell to his side limply. He began to walk towards Castiel, every fiber in his being begging him not to. His mind was screaming at Castiel to run. But Castiel knew what was happening. And since he was human now, the dagger would kill him. Castiel stared at Dean, not frightened, but regretting. "Thank you Dean. Send me home."

Dean stands in front of Castiel, tightly gripping the dagger. Dean's mind isn't letting the demon stab Castiel, but it's getting more powerful as Dean tries harder to take back over. Dean quickly makes his body kiss Castiel's warm lips one last time, as his arm plunges forward, sending the knife deep into Castiel's heart. Cas's eyes widen as he slowly falls down to the ground. By the time Dean wakes up completely, all that's left of his angel is a blood stained trench coat, strewn on the floor.


	9. Cheap Liquor And Sulfur

Dean's eyes became wet with angry tears as he turned towards Sam, now having full control. "What the hell did you do?" He snarled angrily at whatever it was that was in charge of his brother. Sam smiled and looked at him viciously.

"Don't you see Dean? That...abomination? He was poison. All you need is me. Your baby brother." He walked forward, still smiling.

Dean pursed his lips and shook his head angrily. "You're not Sam."

The demon narrowed his eyes, chuckling as if to mock Dean's doubts, and continued to walk forward. "What are you talking about? It's me. Lil' Sammy." He whispered the last part and Dean charged at him, using Ruby's dagger to carve a line into the line on Sam's back, distorting the burn mark that kept whatever it was trapped inside of him.

Black thick smoke suddenly etched out of Sam's mouth little by little, as he laid there gagging. Dean laid beside him, breathing hard, before stabbing the knife into the smoke. The smoke turned to a great ball of orange light before seeping into a fiery hole in the ground. He then walked over and saw the bloodied article of clothing on the ground, before breaking down into tears, and falling to his knees.

Sam walked over and kneeled beside him, throwing a comforting arm over Dean's shoulder. Dean merely shoved him off. "Get the hell away."

Sam just walked away, looking down sadly. Dean picked up the trench coat and buried his face in it, enveloping himself in the scent of the recently dead angel. He was just gone. There would be no obituary, no funeral, no visitation, no candle light vigil, no remainder of Castiel, the love that had lasted for no longer than twelve hours.

Exactly, twelve hours. No longer. Twelve. It was almost as if...twelve hours was all he needed. As if all he wanted was twelve perfect hours before he died.

Dean stood up and ran through the hotel room, gathering items. Black cat bones, and a picture of himself. Now he just had to go get some grave yard dirt, and then get as liquored up as all possible.

At three in the morning Dean is outside in the middle of a gravel crossroads, burying the items in a box in the dead center of the lonely road. He took another, final swig of the stolen Jack Daniels bottle, before throwing it down empty, and watching it bounce a few times away from him. His head shot up as he screamed. "Come on! Where the hell are you, you dirty son of a bitch?!"

A dark haired, light skinned woman stood behind him. "Something wrong Deanypoo?" He turned around and stared at her. "What did you do?" The girl's eyes flashed red for a moment before going back to a normal brown color.

She smiled, and took a step towards him, the long skirt of her tight black dress making a small swooshing noise, and her black high heels making a crunching noise on the gravel.

"I didn't do a thing. Now your buddy Cas on the other hand, me and him had a nice little chat." He punched her in the face, his words slurred. "What did you do?!" She glared and he flew through the air, smashing against the outside of an abandoned outhouse. "You shouldn't hit girls, Winchester. It's not healthy." She walked over to him as he laid there on his stomach, coughing up blood, and trying to push himself up.

"All I did was neglect to tell him, you already had feelings for him. I just gave you the strength to tell him. Even angels can make deals with demons." Dean spit out a string of blood before looking up. "He fell...he stopped being an angel..." She chuckled. "That's what he told you. You see when your dagger entered his body, my hounds came and got him. You didn't kill him at all."

He glared at her. "Why didn't you tell him? Why did you make me think I killed him?!" He slowly stood, stumbling a little.

She smirked. "Careful Rocky. Look he didn't ask so I didn't tell. I suppose you could call it buyer's remorse since I am in fact a saleswoman." He stared in shock. "So when his eyes widened when I...stabbed him..."

She clapped happily. "You're quick."

He closed his eyes. "I wasn't supposed to care anymore when the twelve hours were up. But since I did he knew you tricked him, that's why he looked so hurt. He figured everything out."

She smiled. "Oh it's ok Dean. You could always...bring him back. After all, he dragged you out of hell. It would only be fair if you did the same for him. I mean do you know what kind of awful treatment angels get in hell? You think you had it bad? Righteous men have the option to spill blood. But he can't. Torture is the only option that poor guy has. And he can't come back and change his mind. Poor, poor, Castiel." She muttered tauntingly.

He looked up desperately. "I want him alive. And I want Castiel, as he was, not some psycho demon substitute. How long would I get?"

She smiled. "Dean you got out easy the last time. I'm afraid I'm a bit more eager. You get three, count 'em three months, to be with your little lover boy. Then you're all mine. And you get Castiel, back from hell, raised from perdition, unadulterated except for the memories. That good?"

He held his breath. "Only three months?" was all he could manage to say.

She narrowed her eyebrows. "I can read your thoughts Dean. We both know. You prefer burning to this. You really did love the guy after all." She stared, a hint of want in her eyes, as if she was having some sort of lustrous encounter with her soon to be acquired, yet naive new arrival to hell. He looks down. "Fine."

He presses his lips to hers, sealing the deal to bring Castiel back. His eyes remained closed until he heard a familiar, gruff voice whisper his name. "Dean? Why do your lips taste like cheap liquor and sulfur? I'm afraid I don't understand where those two would mix."


	10. Love Is Ignorance

Dean hugged Castiel tightly, hearing a small crack in the angel's spine. Castiel grunted in response, hugging him back. He tried closing his eyes, but couldn't, for every time he did, the fragile angel saw the memories of hell lurking behind his eyelids. That was something Dean had stopped experiencing after he had gotten to know Castiel a little better. Castiel had healed him. And Dean now only had three months to do the same.

Castiel's lips slid across Dean's and rested at the back of his jaw. He quietly whispered, "What did you do, Dean? I sense despair."

The tears still flowed from his eyes as he kissed Castiel again, breathing in Castiel's scent, and losing himself in the quiet moans that slipped out of the angels lips every time they stopped to take quickened breathes. Castiel lightly pushed him. "Dean. Tell me. Stop stalling."

Dean looked at him sadly. "I'm not stalling, I'm trying to get it all out of my system. Because in three months, I'm going to take your place down there."

Castiel's eyes widened. "What?! You did _what_?!

Dean cringed at the pain and anger mixed in Castiel's voice. All he wanted to do was sit down and cry. Castiel gripped Dean's jacket. "What were you thinking? How could you be quite so selfish Dean? What am I supposed to do with you gone? What do you think that's going to do to _me_?!"

Dean just stared at Castiel, not sure what sort of excuse could ever make up for the humungous proclivities that the puny human held.  
>"You really think I want to hurt you Cas?" Dean watched sadly. He stroked the side of Castiel's face softly, but he just pushed the hand away and turned to walk away.<p>

Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's waist, begging whatever was listening to keep Dean's love beside him.

Castiel shoved his elbow back into Dean's abdomen.

Dean fell backwards.

"Don't leave me." Dean called, reaching his hand out to Castiel.

Cas just turned around. "I'm afraid I'm going have to abandon you the way you have just abandoned me, Dean."

Dean fell to his knees and watched Castiel walk away. Castiel's eyes filled with hot, angry tears. Of course he didn't want to leave Dean. He wanted to run back and kiss him, and not let go of him until those three months were up. He just couldn't bear to see Dean's face, contorted and upset. But it took everything Castiel had to walk away like that.

Castiel's heart was beating the inside of his chest as if a sledge hammer had replaced his unfortunately human heart. He couldn't help it. Angels aren't supposed to feel but right at this moment Castiel was feeling every single emotion and beyond that a human was capable of feeling.

Dean slowly slipped into a drunken unconsciousness, and the last thing he saw before the sea of darkness covered his eyes was the love of his life walking away from him, sending one last agonizing kick to the inside of his rib cage.

Castiel saw him and turned to face a tree, and proceeded to vomit next to it, using one hand pressed to the trunk to hold himself up.

He wiped his mouth and cried more. The thought of the sadness he would feel after Dean was gone wouldn't stop jarring his body, crushing it with waves of pain with every thought and every image that evolved in Castiel's mind.

All he could do was keep repeating, "He's leaving me...he's leaving me..."

He went back to the hotel and washed his mouth out. He cried himself to sleep, not noticing the note on Sam's bed that read;

"Dean,

Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. I think that maybe this would not have happened if I weren't here. So you go get Cas and I'll just go my own separate way. I promise it'll be better this way I'm sorry.

Sammy"


	11. Demon In Sheep's Clothing

___**(Hey guys it's me again! So just to make sure, even though I should have done this a while ago, none of these characters were created by me, and all belong to the mastermind that is Eric Kripke. Anyway, thanks for all of your follows and reviews and favorites! And as a celebration of getting into the double digits chapter wise, I'm going to let YOU give ideas for the next one. Have fun!)**_

Dean walked into the room late in the day, and saw Castiel lying on the bed sleeping. He turned to the bathroom to take a shower, and noticed that Sam wasn't there, but merely thought that he was out gathering information for a new case.

He got out of his clothes and into the shower, grimacing as the water at the bottom turned brown from all the dirt sliding off of his skin. He closed his eyes and faced the water head on, letting it fall on his face and chest in soothing thuds.

He liked the feeling when he washed the soap out of his hair. He could feel the water lightly tugging at it, and that feeling had always calmed him down.

After about a half an hour, he got out and dried himself off. He put on a new set of clothes and walked out of the bathroom with one of the towels hanging on his neck. He looked down. Castiel was still asleep. Dean noticed the dark dots on Castiel's pillow, and it took him a moment to realize that they were tears.

He closed his eyes sadly and looked down before looking back up and seeing the small, slightly bent piece of paper lying on Sam's bed.

Fear instantly fell on his shoulders, making the towel feel like it weighed a thousand pounds. He walked over and sat down on the bed, picking up the note and quickly skimming over it. "Dammit, Sam." He muttered out loud, before gazing quietly at Castiel.

He leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before writing a note of his own.

"Cas,

Went to look for Sam. I should be back by eight or so. I'll bring burgers for dinner, I remember how happy those make you. I'm sorry. I love you.

-Dean"

He walked out the door, hesitating as he looked back at Castiel sleeping, wanting nothing more than to lie down and wrap his arms around the sleeping angel.

Instead he walked out, and Castiel stopped pretending to sleep, and sat up slowly. He looked over the letter, and tears filled his eyes. "Yes Dean. Both you, and hamburgers, make me very happy." He chuckled to himself. He looked down. "But if you go, I go. You jump, I jump remember?"

He stood up and thought to himself,  
>"And I still don't understand that reference."<p>

Dean sped down the streets, calling Sam's name out the window. "Sammy come on?! Where the hell are ya?! Sam!"

He didn't know that Sam was on a different road, going in a completely different direction, and had taken half of the money they had gotten from hustling pool the night before.

Dean's impala suddenly whizzed by a slim, beautiful woman, with fiery red hair, that fell in a shining bloody waterfall down past her shoulders and curled up at the ends.

He immediately stopped, and flipped the car in to reverse.

He drove backwards to the girl and looked out at her. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a tight leather jacket that was half unzipped. By what he could tell, she wasn't wearing anything underneath that jacket either.

He pulled over and stopped her, looking out the window. Something was making him highly attracted to this woman. Even though he had Castiel, it felt as if the angel didn't exist at the moment in Dean's brain. There was one half of his brain focused on love, which he had for Castiel, but now there was the overpowering lust that came with this hitchhiking woman on the side of the road.

He smiled wryly. "Need a ride honey?"

She smiled back. "Not right now, but you could drive me somewhere."

He thought to himself, _God, I love it when they open with a dirty joke. Drives me crazy._

She still smiled as she got in the car, and flipped her hair behind her shoulders as if to show off her almost devilishly sexy figure. And Dean didn't mind a bit. "So what's your name?"

She giggled cutely and replied, as her eyes quickly turned black. "I'm Abaddon, and I'm the one that holds your deal, Dean Winchester."

The lust feeling vanished instantly.


	12. All Of Me

Dean shook his head like a dog whose ears had just been scratched. "Why did I let you into my car?"

"I'm a demon honey. The queen of hell to be specific. I can make you do whatever I want." She smiled wickedly as Dean kissed harshly and sloppily, forcing his tongue down her throat. He then threw himself back against his door, gasping as he wiped off his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Don't do that again!" He yelled at her. Her smile widened.

"What's wrong Dean? I know for a fact that couldn't have been your first kiss. Some of your flings happened to be my skin suits. You couldn't have forgotten the 'One Hour Wonder'?"

He blinked a few times, remembering the girl he had flirted with, picked up, brought back to the hotel, had his way with, and said goodbye to all under an hour. The sudden crush of that achievement caused a deep frown to spread across his face.

Abaddon stroked the side of his face. "Look Dean. We need to talk."

Dean glared angrily at her. "What is it? I haven't done anything to screw up my deal. I haven't done anything to piss you off."

She chuckled. "Oh, but Dean! You have done all kinds of things to piss me off! First, your daddy make a deal to save you. He goes to hell fair and square, then you decide you're going to bust him out. I deal with it. I say, 'You know what? It's one lousy, worthless soul. It doesn't matter.' Then you decide that you want to go to hell to save your brother. OK. Perfect replacement for Johnny. Then you're little wing-man decides to enter on my turf, and take my favorite subject. Do you remember how well you were doing in hell Dean? You were even more creative than Alastair. It astonished us. We almost got scared."

"Shut up!" Dean screamed at her. "What do you want from me?!"

She clicked her tongue, the bottom of her ruby red lips pouting out in faux sadness. "That was rude."

Dean breathed hard, his nostrils flared in disgust. "What is it Abaddon?"

She smiled softly. "I want your angel back."

At that moment she held up Dean's phone, the screen having a picture of Abaddon's shocked expression and Dean tightly embracing her, a small bump on her cheek from his tongue I side her mouth. Gods, the picture was clear.

Then she hit "send".

Castiel's small phone vibrated in the desk, as sat there watching "Porky's 2". He looked down and saw the message saying. "Multimedia Message. Download or Reject?"

Of course, since it was from Dean, he hit download. When the picture etched its way down the screen, he blinked a few times, his eyes slowly growing wider and wider. Tears began to fill his eyes as he stared down at the picture, but the emotion that filled his heart was not a confused pain, but an anguished knowledge. He knew that it was Abaddon in the picture, and he knew that he was in her trap. He closed his eyes and pressed his finger to the screen, arriving in the backseat of the car.

"Abaddon." He muttered a bit huskily upon arrival.

Dean looked back at the angel desperately. "Cas I couldn't stop her. I swear. Please believe me."

Castiel nodded and smiled. "I do. Just close your eyes."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed, causing creased lines of worry to scrawl across his forehead, making him look visibly older. Castiel nodded reassuringly and Dean closed his eyes. Abaddon smiled at Castiel.

"What? Are you going to try to mouth some words without your little hunter's knowledge?"

Castiel smiled back. "Not quite, Abby."

A bright light shown over Castiel's head and his head shot up. Dean bent his head forward and Abaddon screamed. Her vessels eyes burned out and she disappeared.

Castiel laid unconscious in the back seat, and Dean looked back up cautiously. He then saw Cas and got out of the car, getting in to the back seat to be beside him.

"Cas, you got to wake up. Damn it Cas, come on!" He yelled, shaking the angel's shoulders roughly.

Castiel coughed and tried weakly to sit up, but failed to do so. Dean let out a small gracious whimper, pulling Castiel into a passionate kiss. Every emotion seemed to overwhelm the hunter in an ever flowing wave of love that he used to doubt even existed. It was almost like a small amount of pain had hit him, but he liked the pain. He liked the fear. He liked the yearning feeling that seemed to magnetize from deep inside of him.

Castiel's arms slowly recovered the strength to wrap around Dean's waist, pulling him in close. As Dean embraced him, his eyes remained closed, even though they had the strength to open. A quiet moan escaped Castiel's lips as he ran his fingers through the dark blonde hair. Dean reached back and pulled the car door closed, smiling down at the angel. His angel. His love. His life. His everything.

Dean slowly reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. Castiel's eyes popped open and got wide, and grabbed Dean's hand.

"Are you crazy? What if someone sees?" Castiel looks out the window and notices that they are on the side of a highly untraveled stretch of highway.

Dean smiled. "Look, Cas. The windows are tinted. We can see perfectly from the inside, but people on the outside can't see unless they get really close."

Castiel sat up nervously, fidgeting and pulling his trench coat closed. "Dean, I have never done this before. I have no experience in this sort of thing whatsoever. And frankly I did not think that you did either."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well of course I don't. You're my first. And I don't think there is any one better than you that could be my first Cas."

Castiel smiled, slightly flattered by Dean had said. A large part of Castiel did want to experience this with Dean, but there was just something telling him he wasn't read. Not even that he wasn't ready, but there was a tugging anxiety in his stomach telling him that he would do something wrong to suddenly make Dean not attracted to him and disgusted by him and never want to see him again.

Then there was Dean staring trustingly in to Castiel's eyes. He didn't think that he was ready either. Not for this necessarily. He knew that he was ready for Castiel though. Hell, right now he could get down on one knee and propose, but he knew that he and Castiel could never have a normal life together. So he figured that an action this emotional, this act of giving himself to Castiel, would make the angel truly love him.

Castiel blinked and thought about it for a moment and decided to change his mind. He wants to give himself to Dean, completely, in every way that he possibly can. He slipped out of the trench coat and let go of Dean's hand. He kissed Dean, letting the human slip him into a world of blissful ecstasy that could be described as no less than perfect.


	13. Too Selfish To Live Without You

_**((Hello my lovelies! Unfortunately high school and living on a farm are beginning to tie up my schedule quite a bit. This fanfic may be ending far sooner than I originally intended. Though this is not the last chapter, the next one may well be.))**_

Dean woke up in the back of his impala, with his lover's head buried in his chest as if Dean's body could shelter him. The angel's trench coat was slung over them in place of a blanket, keeping them warm in the crisp autumn air. He smiled at the top of Castiel's head and kissed it, causing his eyes to flutter open slowly, and shift their gaze up to the hunter. He blinks a few times to clear his vision before smiling and kissing Dean, gently nibbling on the human's bottom lip. A small moan rose from Dean's throat, causing him to wrap his arms around Castiel's waist.

"Cass, I don't know about you but in my opinion that was probably the best night I have ever had. Ever." Dean's voice was really just a gruff whisper, but Castiel's hand reached up to caress the side of Dean's face, causing him to sigh and close his eyes, leaning into the blue eyed man's hand. Dean slowly moved his hand down Castiel's pasty pale upper leg, smiling as he felt the muscles tense from the semi erotic contact given to him.

It took Castiel a moment to reply, and he still sounded not a bit less breathless than Dean expected him to be, "I wholeheartedly agree with that statement." His voice was shaken, but still pleasured, and Dean could tell that his angel was thinking the exact same thing as he. "I never want this to stop. I want to be here, right here, right now, for the rest of my life." The unspoken words of love seemed to radiate off of both of them to the one another, causing them both to close their eyes and hold each other tighter.

Then Castiel remembered. He had two months and twenty-eight days left with his soul mate, and after that he would be alone again. All alone. To fight the world by himself. He never wanted this to happen. He just wanted Dean, forever and ever, and he would follow him to hell and back if that's what it took. Technically he already did. The only thing he thought about anymore was when God ordered him to rise Dean from perdition. That was the only thing that Castiel thought about, all that he cared about, all that he prayed about, all that he thanked god for, all that he cursed god for. At the same time he was so happy that he was ordered to, and then agonized that he couldn't have avoided the situation altogether.

Someone throughout history said "It is better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all." Man that guy was an idiot. Castiel would have rather have never loved Dean at all, have never felt all of this joy, only to be followed up by all of the agony involved in having the very meaning of his heart torn away by the fire and brimstone that is what Castiel raised him from in the first place, and he could barely contain himself when he began sobbing into Dean's chest.

Dean's grasp around the angel tightened as one of his large brawny hands stretched up to stroke the back of Castiel's head. "Did I do something wrong?" Hum mumbled quietly, bending his head down to take in the sweet scent of the angel's hair. Castiel sat up, the jacket falling to his waist, leaving his arms and torso bare. "Why do you have to leave me damn it?!" He yelled in a shrill voice. "Why?!"

Dean sat there silently, listening, but was made too upset by the man's sudden outburst to speak. The car was silent except for Castiel's quiet sobs and rustling as he struggled in the tight space to put on his clothes. After a moment Dean sat up and did the same. Though Dean only took a few seconds to slide into his clothes, only having a somewhat undersized t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, Castiel had a suit and tie, though he could no longer where his jacket until he got it cleaned. Apparently the throws of passion had not spared the poor jacket, staining it with Dean's DNA.

Castiel yelled again, "Could you not have just let me stay dead? Why must you auction your soul to the highest bidder as if it is a tacky painting or an unnecessary end table?! Do you not understand the importance of your soul?! Or even more so the importance of you to me?! It is as if you lost your mind down in hell!"

"I nearly did lose my mind down in hell! So maybe I wanted you to stay out of it! I didn't want that to happen to you! I wanted to help you! And unfortunately this is the thanks I get!" The car was quiet as the direction of Castiel's head had become particularly interested with his own shoes, though his eyes were closed. "I'm sorry Dean. I just do not want to lose you. I can't stand being without you with both of us alive. I just..."

Dean scooted over so that he was sitting right next to Castiel, and wrapped both of his arms around his waist. He was unable to tell if Castiel had just trailed off, or if he was afraid to finish. Castiel turned so that his back was to Dean, and was glaring at the door. Dean sighed unhappily, but held him tighter, burying his face in Castiel's neck. "I love you Cass. Trust me, it's not like I want to leave you. I'm just too selfish to live without you. I would go even crazier." Castiel smirked and chuckled breathily, but cursed himself for it as he was still trying to be angry at Dean. He was trying as hard as he could to stay angry at the psychotic, masochistic, yet somehow still overall perfect man he had fallen in love with.

Castiel then turned and pressed his lips to Dean's in a desperate, passionate kiss. As he pulled his lips away Dean whispered, "Have you forgiven me now Cass?"

Castiel closed his eyes and hugged Dean tightly. "On one little condition."

Dean closed his eyes too and whispered almost inaudibly, causing the angel to shiver lightly. "I will do anything for you."

Castiel pulled back and looked into Dean's emerald green eyes. Though his heart was filled with uncertainty, looking at Dean, feeling the thick, strong arms around his waist, gave him all the strength he needed now and would ever need. This is what had drawn him to Dean in the first place. Dean gave him courage. He cleared his throat and kissed Dean one more time before saying quietly against the elder Winchester's lips, the words he had been longing to say for a vaster amount of time than even he could remember. "Dean...marry me."


	14. The Not So Grand Finale

_**(( Unfortunately this fanfiction wasn't getting very much fame, and a few people even messaged me that it was stupid. SO due to that it will be ending a bit of a confusing note. If you would like me to write anymore fanfictions, or if you have any suggestions then please let me know. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the fourteenth and final chapter of "Destiel We Saved Each Other))**_

Dean's eyes widened, and he sat up a bit more, looking at the innocent pleading look in Castiel's eyes. Castiel took Dean's actions as discomfort instead of surprise.

"I...I'm sorry Dean. I must have gotten a bit ahead of myself. I forget that usually when a human male says 'forever', then a lot of the time that isn't what they actually mean." Castiel sighed and looked out the window so Dean couldn't see the pain in his eyes.

"Cass?" Dean whispered quietly in a voice that sounded oddly, as if he had been smiling when he said it.

Castiel turned around and looked with a confused, but pained expression at Dean's face.

He slowly leaned into the angel's body and kissed his lips with almost a puppy-like eagerness. "Yes. I will marry you."

Castiel's heart started pounding against his rib cage, making any type of words or responses very difficult for him to even try to accomplish. He kissed Dean back, trying as hard as he could not to chuckle giddily at the fact that maybe, just maybe, he could have Dean. Forever. Of course, until he remembered the deal again. Yet, for some reason it didn't send Castiel erupting into tears again. Actually it couldn't. Castiel was already crying tears of joy. This was a happy moment, and he wasn't going to let any stupid deal or any stupid thing ruin the last 2 months and 29 days he had with his human, who was now his fiancée. Saying that word while referring to Dean would require some getting used to, but not a great deal.

The same things were going through Dean's mind as they kissed. "What will happen after I'm gone? What will happen to him? I can't just leave him."

All these questions raced through Dean's mind trying to push their way in between the happiness of the two lovers, but luckily it didn't work for either of them, except for a single tear flowing down Castiel's cheek.

"So when's the wedding?"

Sam's voice startled the two of them causing them to jump backwards away from each other like two teenagers caught at a drive-in. Sam laughed innocently, not having heard the conversation, just making a joke. "So Cass is fine now? Because whatever you guys were doing I'm guessing would take a lot of energy, given the fact that Cass's pants are on backwards, and your shirt is inside out. Dean and Castiel both looked down and blushed at themselves. Castiel tried to fix it, and Sam quickly looked away, muttering, "OK, note to self, guy doesn't like to warn people before he takes his pants off. That should be an easy note to remember."

Dean sat there laughing, twisting shirt around on his neck before sliding arms back through the sleeves. "What's wrong Sammy? Have you never seen what a guy looks like below the belt? See, I told you he was a girl."

Sammy glared behind him, but quickly turned back around when Castiel was still trying to put his pants on, and having a great deal of difficulty doing so. Sam blushed even harder when he heard Dean's whisper to him, "Here, let me help."

Dean buttoned then angel's pants slowly, before moving his hands and resting them on Castiel's hips. Dean kissed him again, causing a light shutter to run down his body and quiet moans to be transferred back and forth between them, only to be interrupted again by an anxious throat clear from the poor uneasy younger Winchester brother.

-2 months, 28 days later-

"I do." Whispered Dean as he stared at Castiel's face. It had been a small wedding, Bobby got online and became a pastor so that he could do the wedding. Castiel forced Sam to dress up as the flower girl to give Dean a bit of a wedding day surprise. They didn't dress nicely as if it were a formal occasion. Castiel wore his normal outfit of the underbelly of a suit and a worn out trench coat. At least he had it dry cleaned for the occasion. Dean wore a pair of blue jeans and a Bon Jovi "Slippery When Wet" t-shirt.

Bobby was already drunk, but did quite a good job dong the wedding for having already had two fifth sized bottles of Jim Beam and a Jeiger-bomb all to himself. "By the power vested in me, and the state of...um...wherever the hell we are, I now pronounce you husband and w- *belch* -sorry...husband and husband. Now kiss him so I can go sit the fuck down." Dean laughed and spun Castiel around, dipping him. He kissed him passionately, causing Castiel's arms to momentarily go numb and drop down to the floor. Dean picked him back up and smiled as Bobby stumbled over to one of the nearby pews and sat down just as he rudely stated that he would. Castiel looked over at Bobby and smiled. "Never you change a bit, understand?"

Bobby sneered and muttered "Idjits." Causing all three of them to laugh, even Sam, who was no longer bothered but getting used to his hair being up in tiny misshaped pigtails, thanks to Castiel's wanting to meet of Dean's sense of humor. A small alarm went off on Sam's watch and he almost yelled. "11:59 Dean, it is almost time."

Dean looked down, tears forming in his eyes. He went up and hugged his brother, knelt down and hugged Bobby, and then looked back up at Castiel. "I'm so sorry...to all of you..."

Castiel stroked his face and kissed him before whispering, "I love you Dean."

He then plunged the angel blade into his heart. White blue light shot from his eyes, mouth, and every other extremity. Dean grabbed him and cried harder. "Why did he do that?!" As a hellhound, that was only visible to him, tackled him to the ground. But hey, at least now Dean and Cass can be together...

THE END?


End file.
